


hurting

by theholylight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Implied Character Death, Multi, OT3, Spoilers, and spoilers for pretty much chapter 5 too, implied future character deaths, implied polyamory, not sure if the m rating is needed so i will put it as a t, otp, overall just spoilers even if it is an au, so dont read if you dont want to be spoiled, spoilers leading up to chapter 1, unless someone tells me it makes more sense as an m rated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: "It hurts, doesn't it?"(Or, Kaede and Kokichi discuss their mutual wish to find and stop the mastermind. Meanwhile, Shuuichi gets phantom pains of what couldn't be happening... right?)





	hurting

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Until she spoke, Kokichi didn't even register that someone had joined him in his lonely corner, besides the plants that this 'school' seemed to be covered in. Frowning, he turned to look at the blonde at her question, nodding when he realized what she meant.

"Yeah... but if it ensures his survival..."

"I don't think he will or can forgive us but..." Kaede smiled, despite the sadness slowly forming itself on her face. "... as long as he lives and gets out of this place, it's all I can hope for?"

"Agreed, the others would be idiotic enough to assume that you did it..."

His eyes strayed towards Rantarou's corpse, closing them briefly before speaking again in the same quiet whisper.

"... as though you would hurt a fly. If anyone is unlikely to kill, it would be you. I have no doubts that this is the work of the mastermind, as is however..."

"... nobody but you thinks that." the blonde finished, gazing at a wall. "I have a feeling that this might be one of our last chats so... take care of him, _please_?" 

Kokichi grinned sardonically, his eyes merely betraying how he really felt - ignoring the stinging around his eyelids, the purplenet nodded at her. "You don't even need to ask, you know?"

"Yeah..."

Kaede shot him a grateful look as the TV behind them flared to life, Monokuma's being popping up like he was used to doing this. Knowing him...

".. ehm, ehm! I'm getting bored, so let's begin the class trial! Oh what thrills, chills and kills await us~!"

The blonde, who had previously sat down to take a moment to breath and relax, shakily got onto her legs as Shuuichi - having expected the body to the best of his abilities - turned to look at them with determination in his eyes, and leaned in to whisper into the other's ear.

"Kokichi... thank you. Take care for me..."

"You know we will."

The supreme leader smiled softly as they walked towards Shuuichi and the others, before falling into a line and obediently making their way towards the big, red doors that would undoubtly spell Kaede's early - and so pointless - demise. A girl wrongly accused of killing one of their friends, yet the game would move on like nothing was wrong, even if it made no sense even in his mind, filled with lies and excuses and half-truths as it was...

 **We will carry your hope until the end**... Kokichi thought, staring into Kaede's back as she walked ahead of him and Himiko alongside Shuuichi... **I will make sure of that.**

"So my guess is that we are supposed to enter this elevator?"

"What a smart deduction, Harukawa!" he sneered, tuning out her angry reply as soon as he finished exclaiming her name. He had to get ready to vote for one of his loves, after all... **and there was nothing that he could do about it**.

 _Nothing_.

Meanwhile, Shuuichi began feeling phantom pains of what couldn't be happening... right?

As his eyes strayed to Kaede beside him and he felt Kokichi's eyes on his back, everything was going to end well... right? It couldn't be... right?


End file.
